1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical tool for aid of intubation or cannulation and, more particularly, to an image type laryngoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional laryngoscope apparatus comprises a laryngoscope, an image capture device and an image display panel. Thus, the operator can inspect the present condition of a patient's throat by use of the laryngoscope apparatus to facilitate the intubation (or cannulation) process. However, the parts of the laryngoscope apparatus are formed integrally so that it is necessary throw away the whole laryngoscope apparatus when one of the parts are worn out or fail, thereby causing a waste of the laryngoscope apparatus. In addition, when the laryngoscope apparatus is replaced by a new one, the operator has to learn new operational methods and skills and has to change his/her operational customs or habits, thereby limiting the versatility of the laryngoscope apparatus.